1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handcuffs. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for preventing handcuffs from injuring the individual upon whom the handcuffs are placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons being restrained with handcuffs may have cuts or scratches on their wrists prior to being handcuffed, and sometimes the handcuffs will cause cuts or breaks in the skin which result in blood being deposited on the handcuffs. If the handcuffs are not sterilized in an autoclave or chemically, the next person on whom the handcuffs are placed may contact the blood on the handcuffs and be exposed to any disease carried in the blood on the handcuffs. Such exposure is particularly dangerous because persons being restrained with handcuffs may have cuts or scratches on their wrists prior to being handcuffed, and sometimes the handcuffs will cause cuts or breaks in the skin which may contact the blood on the handcuffs from the previous person handcuffed.
Jails and prisons commonly use handcuffs on many prisoners on a daily basis, and the risk of infection is greater due to the many prisoners handcuffed daily by a single set of handcuffs. Infectious diseases carried by blood include AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome) and other diseases which may result in the death or other disability of the inmate, and great pain and suffering over a long period of time. In addition, treatment for blood-born diseases contracted by inmates must be paid for by the governmental body which funds the jail or prison in which the inmates are incarcerated. Such treatment is commonly a significant financial burden for jails and prisons.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,138,852; 4,526,165; 4,299,213; 3,027,895; 2,991,785; and 2,679,842.